Falling Angel
by izzy-bef
Summary: He was the king of 10th grade. She was the girl no one seems to notice. They were both in different places. But oh, how they were in the perfect spots. Namiku.
1. The Dream

this is the updated version, i found i had some Uh-OOs...so i fixed them :D i sortof changed it to go with the story because i decided i wanted to keep writing it

--next chapter should be coming soon!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was the king of 10th grade. She was the girl no one seems to notice. They both happened to be at the same football game but in different places. But oh, how they were in the perfect spots.

Riku was talking with his friends under the bleachers of the football stadium. Their High School football team was losing anyway so they didn't pay attention to the game. "Hey Riku, how come you and Jennifer aren't going out anymore?" Roxas, one of the guys in the group, asked.

"Uh... well, I guess I just didn't feel right with her." Riku replied.

"Naww...I think Riku has got himself a crush on someone else...a certain artistic blonde in our English class, if I'm not mistaken." Sora, one of their friends chimed in. At this Riku just gave him a death glare and pushed him into some mud that was left from the rain. Everyone laughed at him.

What a sight. Olette and Kairi were having ANOTHER screaming contest. Namine was covering her ears and laughing at her two friends. They were standing at the very top of the very edge of the stands. Namine was on the end. Finally, Kairi ran out of breath and started gasping for air. Olette screamed "WOO I WIN AGAIN!"

"AANNNDDD...OLLETE, YOU ARE THE UN-DEFETED CHAMPION OF THE FOOTBALL/PEPRALLY SCREAMING CONTESTS! WAT ARE YOU GONNA DO NOW?" Namine yelled.

"IM GONNA START THE WAVE!" Ollete yelled back. Unfortunately, they were the only ones on the very top row, but that didn't stop them. Ollete jumped up and through her hands in the air screaming and Kiari did the same and so did Namine after them. Ollete went to start it again, but when she jumped up, she slipped knocking Kiari over, who pushed Namine, like dominos. Namine was on the end and when Kiari bumped into her, she flew off!

All of the guys under the bleachers heard screaming and then more screaming. Then, they saw a small blonde girl on the very edge lose her balance and start to fall.

"OOO!" some of the people said, as they watched the small figure fall quickly to the ground.

The feeling of fright and excitement rushed through Namine's body. She didn't even have time to scream when she realized she was falling. Then, a face flashed across her memory. It was the boy, with long silver hair who always seemed to be staring at her. Why she thought of him at that moment, she didn't know.

Riku and his friends looked up and before they realized what had happened, Namine fell right on top of Riku.

She felt herself hit something hard, but the thing felt so warm and she felt safe there. She was afraid to open her eyes. Then she realized she was crying, so she tried to wipe the tears away. She felt the thing move under her and she held onto it tighter, she felt like she couldn't walk. The pain in her leg was so bad, she felt herself start to cry again.

"Are you ok?" Riku asked her. She had fallen right in his arms and knocked him to the ground. He was still holding her there, because he saw she was crying. She finally opened her eyes. When Namine looked right at him, he felt like he could melt. He absolutely loved her eyes, and when he noticed they were crying, he couldn't help but brush the tears gently away from her face. "It's ok, you're safe now"

She looked back and smiled at him.

"TOLD YA!" Sora yelled in triumph.

Riku and Namine blushed. They realized they were being watched by almost half the school.

"umm... so are you ok?"

"I-I d-don't know...m-my leg really hurts!" Namine stutterd.

People were starting to crowd around them to see what happened. A teacher came running up. "IS SHE OK?" the teacher yelled as she pushed her way through the crowd.

"I don't know. She said her leg hurts." Riku told her. When he looked back at Namine he realized the strange position they were in, and their classmates were stareing at them like it was the cutest thing in the world. Riku tried to get up, but when he moved her, she yelped in pain. His first reaction was to hold her tighter. She was still crying a bit, so he said, "it's ok, you're safe now."

Oh, how he really wanted her to stay in his arms forever. He barely knew her, but he lliked her so much. He felt like he was holding the world. He was suddenly snaped back into reality when he saw the teacher feeling Namine's leg.

"It's definatly broken"

- - - - - - - - - -

Namine woke with a start. She had another dream, and he was in it. "OOWWW!" she jumped up to see her little sister sitting on her leg. "WOULD YOU GET OFF OF ME!" Namine yelled at her. It was 2 a.m.

"UHhhhggg..."

- - - - - - - - - -

Riku's eyes flickered open. He was haveing such a nice dream... she was in it. Again. He looked at his clock. It was 2 in the morning.

"UHhhhggg..."

- - -

--END

how u like? i sortof fixed it to be a dream type deal...and if you didn't get it, they had the same dream


	2. Morning

of course, I do not own the wonderful Kingdom Hearts 2...but I DO own the characters that were biased on my friends-which would be any character you don't recognize-

--R&R if u like!

--pleeeeze!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The phone started to ring. "Uuuhhhhggg..." Namine groaned. She looked up at the clock. It read 6:30 a.m. The phone rang again. "That must be Danielle" she thought. They had an Art Club meeting before school that morning. As she got out of bed and began dressing, she started to remember her dream from last night. She was at the football game...Kiari and Olette were having ANOTHER screaming contest...

"GOOOOOOD MORNIN'!" her sister a bit too energetically, basically yelled at Namine. "Last night, I heard you talking! So I got on your bed to hear you better. You were holding your ears and laughing...were you having a scary or good dream? What happened in it? Was it fun? I couldn't sleep last night! So I fixed me some COFFEE! Did you know I LOOOOOVVEEEE this stuff!" Her sister was practically jumping up and down now.

"Umm... It was just a dream and you know you were hurting my leg!" Namine told her as she was getting her school uniform on. Her sister was already dressed...and she looked like she had been up for hours.

"OOOO! I'm sorry! Do you want me to kiss it!" Her sister bent down to look at her leg. Namine hit her on the head.

"No, now go do something else...how long have you been up?"

"UMMmmmm... I dunno...maybe 2...maybe...yea I think so! And I haven't fallen asleep since! Do you think I am a vampire? Or a bat? Maybe..."She continued to ramble on about nothing.

"YES! I think you're from another planet, now GET OUT ALREADY!" Namine was getting aggravated with her. When she finished putting her shoes on she walked in the bathroom to fix her hair and brush her teeth.

"You look funny with your mouth all full of soap! I wonder what I look like!" Namine's sister put a bar of soap in her mouth and swished it around to make foam in her mouth. Then she took out a camera and took a picture.

Namine started fixing her hair trying to ignore the loud tornado she was forced to live with. She finished and went outside to wait for her ride. It was very cool outside, and the leaves were turning beautiful colors. Her hair was down and hung over one shoulder with long bangs in the front that blew in the wind. She was wearing a navy blue sweater over her school blouse and some stocking with navy blue knee-length socks under her blue plaid skirt. She had her bag slung over her shoulder and she tightened her scarf as a cool breeze came by.

She looked up the street, no car yet. Danielle was going to make her and herself late for the meeting. She looked down the street. They had a few kids outside waiting for a ride to school or the bus. She usually road the bus, but they needed to get to school early. She thought about her dream last night. "We were sitting at the very top...the idiots were screaming they're heads off...Danielle must have been getting some food." She thought a little harder. "Then we started the wave...that sounds like something we'd do actually...then...then I fell off! I remember now! I fell off the edge and landed on Riku! Man, I HAVE to stop dreaming about him. I've never even talked to him. And like he'd WANT to talk to me." Namine let out a sigh. That was such a wonderful dream.

Danielle pulled up. "WE'RE GONNA BE LATE! What took you so long?"

"I couldn't find my keys!" Danielle said in apology. She was always losing things. Namine got in the passenger seat and they drove off.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

He woke up to the sound of that stupid alarm clock. It read 6:30 am. He groaned and tried to get up but he was tangled in his blanket, and he just fell off the bed and onto the floor. That reminded him of something...something falling. His dream last night! He had another dream with her in it. This one was at the football game. She had fallen off the bleachers and landed in his arms. It had felt so real...

"Come on...get dressed already! If I have to drive you to school, you have to be ready when I am!" Riku's brother called from across the house. Riku jumped up and got ready. He was done and running to the kitchen in 15 minutes. He was wearing a gray hooded sweatshirt over his school uniform. His hair was brushed and hung down to his shoulders with long bangs in the front. Most of the girls at his school loved his hair. He liked it. Most of the girls at his school also had crushes on his brother. He didn't care.

After breakfast, they walked outside to his brother's car. "Damn it...where are my keys?" his brother asked. Riku just shrugged his shoulders. Riku walked around the car to get in as his brother went back inside to get his keys. Riku noticed how nice it looked outside. The leaves. The nice breeze. That girl standing outside.

Yea, Namine lived on his street. Yet, he never talked to her. He didn't know why. She couldn't see him; she was looking for her ride. Probably her friend Danielle. He knew she had an Art Club meeting that morning. He liked to watch her wait for the bus every morning too. She looked so pretty when she was outside.

"Ok...I found the keys! Let's go." His brother came from out of the house. They both jumped in the car and drove off. When they passed by Namine's house, she was looking somewhere else. So, Riku could stare at her when they passed by without her noticing.

"How come you just don't go up and talk to her! GEEZZZZ!"

"Huh?"

"Don't play dumb with me. I know you like her."

--END--

HA HA! How was that? My next chapter will be coming soon! YAY!

--don't forget to R&R!


End file.
